


Rough Healing

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Healing, orc-style





	Rough Healing

“It’s festerin’, innit?”

“Seen better,” Mauhúr acknowledged. The orc brandished a small knife. “Want summat to bite on?”

Uglúk shook his head.

“Suit yerself.”

Mauhúr quickly dragged the knife across Uglúk’s hot, reddened flesh, cutting the rough stitches he’d inserted five days ago. The orc bent his head and sucked the wound, then spat out a mouthful pus and blood.

Red hot pain swamped Uglúk’s senses.

Suck. Spit. Suck, Spit.

Finally, Mauhúr pulled back and let the freezing cold rain wash the wound.

“Next bit’s gonna hurt, too.”

Uglúk stared up at the slate-grey sky. “Think I don’t know it?”


End file.
